


Is It Azalea or Azealia?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Morning After, Play Fighting, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaca realizes they kissed while drunk. Maritza realizes she kinda wanted them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Azalea or Azealia?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'realization'.

“Dude, did we make out last night?” Flaca asked, looking up from her magazine.

“Um...” Maritza paused, frowning like she was thinking about it. Like she hadn’t been thinking about it all day. “Yeah, I think we did.”

She rolled over, closing her magazine but keeping her finger in it to mark her place, ready to go back to it at any moment. “Was it hot?”

Maritza blushed, smiling to herself. “Yeah, it was pretty hot.”

Flaca laughed, leaning over to slap her ass. “Did you like it?”

Maritza bit her lip, realizing that yeah, she did. “Maybe.”

“Huh,” Flaca said, rolling over. “Maybe we should do it again then.”

“Yeah?” Maritza asked uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Flaca said decisively. “But not right now, Iggy Azalea is feuding Azealia Banks. You think they’re bitter they got the same dumb ass name?”

Flaca laughed and Maritza smiled, settling back down, safe knowing nothing had changed between them. “Yeah, _Flaca_ , you’d be the expert on really dumb names.”

“Shut up,” Flaca said, throwing the magazine at her, missing and hitting the wall instead. “Or I’ll come over there and beat your ass for real.”

“Yeah?” Maritza raised an eyebrow at her, curling her lip.

“Yeah,” Flaca said, raising her eyebrows back.

“Come on then,” Maritza invited her, holding the magazine over her head. “Come and get it.”

Flaca threw herself at her, pretending to reach for the magazine as their lips accidentally collided. Neither of them cared if it was Azalea or Azealia now.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
